


Clown's Mask

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kinky, Masks, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta with a mask kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clown's Mask

**Author's Note:**

> what kink does this motherfucker not have tho try me

“Don’t even think about taking that off.”

“You’re being awfully dominant today.”

Uta lies on his bed, arms and legs spread out and a leather mask covering his face, save for the eyes. His s/o scoffs, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you complaining?”

“I didn’t say that,” Uta drawls, giving his s/o a smile that goes unseen.

His s/o stretches his body over Uta’s, running his fingertips across his heavily tattooed body. Uta reaches up to touch him, but his s/o covers his hand with theirs and pins it to the side of Uta’s head.

“Did I say you could touch me?”

Uta, though rarely rough, enjoys the dominance his s/o is exuding. There’s something about the demanding tone and almost forceful motions that sends shivers down his spine. His s/o abandons Uta’s hand to slide it down his body, dragging his fingertips to the crux between his legs. Uta has been hard since his s/o came to see him, wasting no time in shoving him against the wall and pressing their body into his. Uta gasps as his partner’s hand closes around his cock and begins stroking up and down. 

“Harder.” He says, his voice somewhat hindered by the fabric covering his face.

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you properly,” His s/o leans down so that his mouth is level with Uta’s ear, and he whispers, “Speak up.”

At that moment, he gives a rough jerk to Uta’s cock, sending the mask maker’s mind reeling.

“Tell me how badly you want it.”

Rather than give into his s/o’s order, he bucks into their touch, remaining silent. His s/o’s eyes narrow and they say again in a dangerous tone,

“Tell me. You’re getting nothing unless you tell me.”

Just as they’re removing their hand, Uta’s stops them.

“Did I say you could touch -”

“I want it badly,” Uta says loudly, trying to make his voice heard.

“Oh? Do you want me to take your cock in my mouth? Do you want me to suck and suck until you’re completely spent? Huh?”

Tingles shoot through Uta’s body as his s/o’s grip on his cock tightens.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, please.”

His s/o nips Uta’s earlobe before travelling down to his neck, where they sink their teeth into the flesh. They make sure to leave plenty of marks, because Uta’s never been one to conceal things like that. They think he gets off on letting other people know of their activities behind closed doors. They drag their tongue down his chest to his stomach, pumping his cock with measured strokes as they do so. Just as they sink to their knees, leveling their face with his cock, they pause.

“You’re not saying anything.”

Uta’s hips buck at the timbre of their voice.

“Do something, just touch me.”

“Touch you? Where are your manners?”

“Please, please just fucking touch me.”

“We’ll have to work on your tact.”

They suck the tip of him into their mouth and flatten their tongue against the head of his cock, tasting the sharp, bitter flavor of the precome that’s beaded there. Uta’s gasps can be heard even against the constricting mask, and his s/o is driven by them. They take as much of him as they can into their mouth, using their hands to stroke whatever is left. Uta’s hips surge forward of their own accord, and he hits the back of their throat, and rather than gag, they readjust so they can continue sucking. Their cheeks hollow, and saliva drips down their chin, but they don’t care. They keep at it, sucking harder and stroking faster until they can feel him quaking. His thighs trap either side of their head, so they cannot escape, and they take this as permission to go faster. Uta is restraining himself from bucking forward, and he can feel himself getting closer and closer with every suck, squeeze and tongue flick.

“I’m going to come -” He warns, stilling his hips.

They ignore his warning and throw themselves into the task, and as they graze their teeth lightly against his cock, Uta’s body seizes. Their mouth is filled with a lukewarm liquid, and their throat contracts as they swallow all of it. They pull away to admire their handiwork, a little too pleased at the sight of the mask maker completely exposed and vulnerable. Uta’s chest heaves as he pants, and they’re almost hypnotized by the image before them.

“You moved without me telling you,” They purr, climbing over him once more. “I’m going to have to punish you for that.”


End file.
